stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg
Overleg __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Zweeds Zijn er hier toevallig mensen die Zweeds kunnen? Zouden die dan naar deze wiki kunnen kijken? 4kant,6 jun 17, 2012 11:14 (UTC) : Sorry, 4kant,6, maar deze wiki is ZO on-actief dus ik denk niet dat iemand je oproep leest. Trouwens, bijna niemand in de Benelux kan zomaar eventjes Zweeds en toch, VEEL succes! Wabba The I (overleg) 2 sep 2012 09:39 (UTC) Wapenschild Fridborg Hier zijn drie voorbeelden van dingen die je als wapenschild voor Fridborgkangebruiken: Bestand:Fridborg_1.png Administrator Ik zou graag administrator worden als enige gebruiker, denk ik hè. --Wabba The I (overleg) 30 dec 2012 10:53 (UTC) I would like to request administrative rights, because I am the only active user ; voor * --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 dec 2012 10:56 (UTC) * Wabba The I (overleg) 30 dec 2012 10:57 (UTC) * Pierlot 30 dec 2012 11:00 (UTC) * Happy65 30 dec 2012 * 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 6 jan 2013 09:57 (UTC) Geloof dat ik iets te laat ben, maar toch :P ; tegen ; neutraal/commentaar :Gefeliciteerd met het behalen van moderator rechten (en tevens bureaucraat rechten). Ik heb de afgelopen jaren een oogje in het zeil gehouden, maar ik denk dat dat nu niet meer nodig is. Veel succes met alles! Apoo banaan (overleg) 5 jan 2013 12:39 (UTC) :::Oh dank je wel, maar waarom vewijderde je alle pagina's van Apoo banaan en je overleg ...? Dârtsekroeansstried 2013 Registrating for the Dârtsekroeansstried 2013 is now open. This international darts competition will be held in Mäöres. All wikinations may send in their best darters to compete in the Dârtsekroeansstried 2013. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 jan 2013 12:45 (UTC) : Libertas will participate! Wabba The I (overleg) 15 jan 2013 16:07 (UTC) ::Very good! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 jan 2013 19:42 (UTC) Religie Wat is de hoofdreligie in heel Libertas. Rooms-Katholiek of Protestants? Wabba The I (overleg) 16 jan 2013 12:52 (UTC) :http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Libertas#Refereties,_bronnen_etc Het Rooms-Katholicisme is de staatsreligie. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16 jan 2013 15:04 (UTC) :::Ja maar ik maak er Protestants van, want die pagina moet helemaal aangepast worden, maar echt helemaal!!!! Wabba The I (overleg) 16 jan 2013 15:11 (UTC) ::::Het heeft erg geschommeld. In het begin waren er zelfs niet eens protestantse gebruikers. Toen was het Libertaans dan ook met een zachte g. Later verschoof het steeds verder. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 jan 2013 16:36 (UTC) ::::::Ik denk dat Protestants beter is, want alle noordelijke landen zijn protestants (Verenigd Koninkrijk, Duitsland, Nederland, IJsland, Zweden, Denemarken, Noorwegen, Estland en Finland) en ik weet dat Libertas niet echt noordelijk is, maar toch vind ik het zo beter. Wabba The I (overleg) 16 jan 2013 17:20 (UTC) :::::::Mwah, valt te betwijfelen. Immers, Wikistad is zeer Vlaams beïnvloed geweest en ligt niet op een gebied waar het Protestantisme doorgedrongen heeft. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 jan 2013 18:03 (UTC) :::::::::Zullen we een soort van mix doen? Meer katholieken in het westen en protestanten in het oosten, want Scandinaviërs zijn altijd protestants geweest en Wikistad is zowat een centrale mix in het midden ervan. Wabba The I (overleg) 16 jan 2013 19:28 (UTC) ::::::::::Nýttfrón is trouwens katholiek :P De Vikingen kwamen daar namelijk ver voor de reformatie aan. Wat ik voorstel is als volgt: :::::::::::#Esdoornheuvels: protestants. :::::::::::#Insula Prima: katholiek. :::::::::::#Mountégue: gemengd (Muntegu overwegend katholiek, de rest protestants). :::::::::::#Nýttfrónsey: overwegend katholiek, maar 30% protestants. :::::::::::#Ysselaerden: protestants. :::::::::::#Wikistad: gemengd. ::::::::::--OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jan 2013 09:34 (UTC) :::::::::::Goed. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17 jan 2013 13:55 (UTC) :::::::::::::Vind ik ook. Trouwens, de provincienaam is niet Nyttfronsey, maar Nieuwvromen. Wabba The I (overleg) 17 jan 2013 15:51 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Dan houden we dit aan :) @Nyttfronsey: zie hieronder. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jan 2013 18:09 (UTC) Nyttfron, Nieuwvromen, Nyttfronsey ... Dit is het beste, denk ik: *Nieuwvromen (provincie) **Nordvik **Nieuwvromen (stad) **Fridborg Denken de andere dat ook? Wabba The I (overleg) 17 jan 2013 16:38 (UTC) :Absoluut niet. Ik vind Nieuwvromen verschrikkelijk klinken... Ik dacht trouwens dat we eerder hadden afgesproken dat het: :*Nyttfronsey :**Nordvik :**Nyttfron :**Fridborg :Zou zijn. Het zou ook veel consequenter zijn. Anders zouden we ook Noordwijk en Vredeburg moeten zeggen... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jan 2013 18:08 (UTC) :::Haha! Ik ben bezig met alles daarrond! Wabba The I (overleg) 17 jan 2013 18:16 (UTC) ::::Dus? Wat wordt 't? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jan 2013 18:22 (UTC) ::::::Gewoon: uitbreiden, ontdekken, toevoegen ... :::::::Litengaard :::::::Litengaardfjord :::::::Litengaardkerk :::::::Klooster van Nordvik :::::::N14 :::::::Wabba The I (overleg) 17 jan 2013 18:45 (UTC) ::::::::Ik vind dat we gewoon die IJslandse namen moeten gebruiken, het liefst mét accenten, dus Nýttfrónsey, Norðvík, Nýttfrón en Friðborg. Ik ben het met OWTB eens dat Nieuwvromen vreselijk klinkt :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17 jan 2013 20:25 (UTC) :::::::::Ik heb ze het liefste ook met de accenten, maar ik weet niet of dat werkbaar is (in verband met klavieren). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jan 2013 08:29 (UTC) ::::::::::Dan kunnen we afspreken dat we ze zo veel mogelijk mét accenten moeten gebruiken, maar het mag ook zonder als je ze niet kunt typen. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 jan 2013 14:41 (UTC) :::::::::::Is mij goed :P Wabba? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jan 2013 15:25 (UTC) :::::::::::::Liever niet, want inderdaad staan deze tekens niet op ons klavier en moeten we gaan zoeken ernaar. Trouwens: we gebruiken het Latijnse alfabet in Libertas, want ieder land moet één officieel alfabet nemen en als Libertas het Noorse, Deens, IJslandse of Zweedse (met tekens) neemt, dan moet de rest van alle plaatsnamen enzo ook op die wijze zijn. Het is beter zoals het nu is , denk ik. Wabba The I (overleg) 18 jan 2013 16:04 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Wat je zegt over één officieel alfabet is trouwens klinkklare onzin, kijk maar eens naar België (Frans vs. Nederlands vs. Duits) en ook Nederland kan behoorlijk inconsistent zijn (Heythuysen vs. Heiakker vs. Geneijgen, alledrie binnen een straal van één km...). Ik zou in ieder geval van Nieuwvromen afwillen, dat we de accenten in het Nederlands dan niet hanteren maakt me op zich niet zo heel veel uit en het is ook een kwestie van socialiteit t.o.v. Wabba omdat hij ze niet kan typen. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jan 2013 16:47 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Dat wordt dan telken kopiëren en plakken of zoeken op internet of zoiets. Ik denk dat de IJslandse namen goed zijn, maar dan zonder accenten, zoals aan het begin van deze conversatie, niet? Wabba The I (overleg) 18 jan 2013 16:55 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Inderdaad, zoals mijn eerste voorstel (dus Nieuwvromen (provincie) wordt Nyttfronsey en Nieuwvromen (stad) wordt Nyttfron). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jan 2013 16:59 (UTC) Locatie 250px Goede locatie? --Wabba The I (overleg) 20 jan 2013 12:34 (UTC) :Volgens http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg:Libertas#Geografie ligt Libertas bij de Azoren. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20 jan 2013 18:48 (UTC) :Ik denk dat dit beter is aangezien klimaat ... Wabba The I (overleg) 20 jan 2013 18:59 (UTC) Kaarten Ik ben nog steeds tegen het gebruik van kaarten op Wikistad. Wabba The I (overleg) 20 jan 2013 17:42 (UTC) :Wat is er mis met kaarten? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20 jan 2013 18:43 (UTC) :::Oud, lelijk, stom, te kleurrijk, nutteloos, te weinig informatie ... Wabba The I (overleg) 20 jan 2013 19:00 (UTC) ::::niet mee eens, vooral niet met "nutteloos". 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20 jan 2013 20:13 (UTC) :::::Zeker niet nutteloos en ik vind een paar kleurtjes best wel leuk :P Ik ben 't wel met je eens dat sommige verouderd zijn en dat ze niet op volledige schaal gemaakt kunnen worden. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 jan 2013 09:08 (UTC) :::::::Slechts drie winkel, zeven inwoners en misschien een sportveld of gemeentehuis. Dat is het!!! Wabba The I (overleg) 21 jan 2013 17:28 (UTC) Nieuw politiek systeem Kunnen we niet een nieuw politiek systeem invoeren met: *Overheid **Parlement ***Spreker van het Parlement **Ministeries ***Eerste Minister: Jan Janssens (ChristenPartij) ***10 Ministers ****Binnenlandse Zaken *****Religie ****Buitenlandse Zaken *****Ambassades *****Buitenlandse relaties *****Internationale ontwikkeling ****Sport en Onstpanning: Dirk Vantichelt (Libertas Praktisch) *****Cultuur *****Sport *****Toerisme *****Vrije tijd *****Horeca ****Transport en Communicatie *****Openbare werken *****Snelwegen *****Vervoer *****Openbaar vervoer *****Communicatiemiddelen ****Onderwijs *****Onderwijsinstellingen ****Defensie *****Leger *****Strijdkrachten ****Economie *****Landbouw *****Visserij *****Industrie *****Voeding *****Handel ****Justitie *****Rechtbanken *****Politie ****Welzijn: Ibrahim Jansen (ChristenPartij) *****Verzekeringen *****Vakbonden *****Ziekenhuizen *****Gezondheidszorg *****Religie ****Milieu en Energie: Lars Washington (Libertas Praktisch) *****Milieu *****Ecologie *****Groene energie *****Brandstoffen Ik heb al een voorstel ingdediend om nieuwe parlementsverkiezingen te houden die alle leden van het Parlement zal bekiezen. Wabba The I (overleg) 21 jan 2013 17:58 (UTC) :En wie voert de rol uit van deze functies? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23 jan 2013 09:52 (UTC) :::In ieder geval niet gebruikers. Wabba The I (overleg) 23 jan 2013 16:53 (UTC) :::: :P Maar we delen ze wel in in gebruikers? En dan verschillende "karakters"? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 jan 2013 09:33 (UTC) :::: I'm in! Laten we daar eens werk van maken en al die andere politieke gehakketakartikelen verwijderen. Mvg, Greenday2 (overleg) 13 mei 2013 20:22 (UTC) :::::: Oké, maar de titel President bestaat sinds 2012 niet meer. Voor meer informatie kijk hier. We hebben een koninklijke familie sinds 1945. Wabba The I (overleg) 14 mei 2013 16:35 (UTC) ::::::: Mja, da's gezien het geringe aantal levende zielen op Wikistad misschien het best, een presidentsverkiezing kan prima wanneer je met 15 bent maar niet met 2,5 gebruikers natuurlijk. Ik vind het voorstel van OWTB prima, laten we de functies door fictieve karakters laten invullen, en geef elke actieve gebruiker enkele postjes en wanneer er gebruikers bijkomen of opnieuw actief worden, kan men altijd een nieuwe post toekennen aan zulke gebruikers. Mvg, Greenday2 (overleg) 14 mei 2013 17:51 (UTC) ::::::::: Gaan we bovenstaand schema toevoegen. Als je nog een extra ministerie wilt,zeg het dan. Is het goed als ik, Jan Janssens, de Eerste Minister wordt. Wabba The I (overleg) 14 mei 2013 18:28 (UTC) ::::::::: Klinkt goed, ik zal Sport, Onderwijs en Economie nemen. Misschien nog een Ministerie voor Milieu/Ecologie? Greenday2 (overleg) 15 mei 2013 10:06 (UTC) ::::::::::: Ik heb de bovenste lijst aangepast. Nu beter? Wabba The I (overleg) 15 mei 2013 10:13 (UTC) :::::::::::Perfect! Mvg, Greenday2 (overleg) 16 mei 2013 10:22 (UTC) :::::::::::: In dat geval laat ik onderwijs vallen en neem ik Ecologie als dat voor jou goed is ;P Greenday2 (overleg) 16 mei 2013 18:35 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Dan zorg ik wel nog voor transport. Goed? Wabba The I (overleg) 16 mei 2013 18:35 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Prima! Greenday2 (overleg) 16 mei 2013 18:41 (UTC) Nieuwe gemeenten Kunnen we niet wat nieuwe gemeenten toevoegen? Wabba The I (overleg) 10 feb 2013 11:54 (UTC) :Is het niet beter om eerst de reeds bestaande gemeenten een beetje "op te vullen"? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10 feb 2013 14:47 (UTC) :::Okelidokelie! Wabba The I (overleg) 10 feb 2013 15:16 (UTC) Koning We kunnen kiezen uit de volgende opties: *De Koning en de President hebben evenveel macht. *De President heeft (veel) meer macht dan de koning. *De Koning heeft (veel) meer macht dan de President. *De titel Koning is slechts voor de "versiering" en het betekent (heel) weinig. *De functie President wordt afgeschaft en er komt een Koning. *Er is helemaal geen sprake van een Koning. *... Geef uw mening! Wabba The I (overleg) 8 apr 2013 12:27 (UTC) Liever de 1ste, maar de laatste liever niet. Wabba The I (overleg) 8 apr 2013 13:41 (UTC) :Ik vind dat we of de koning of de president moeten afschaffen. Hoe dan ook, de koning dient niet veel macht te hebben (breuk op democratie). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 8 apr 2013 16:23 (UTC) :::Ik ben voor iets zoals in Brunant; President en Koning hebben allebei veel macht. Wabba The I (overleg) 8 apr 2013 17:04 (UTC) ::::Ik vind het als ik eerlijk ben belachelijk om zowel een Koning als een President te hebben. Eén staatshoofd is genoeg lijkt mij. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 apr 2013 03:09 (UTC) ::::::Mmmm. Welke dan? Wabba The I (overleg) 9 apr 2013 08:26 (UTC) :::::::Ik zou gewoon het standaardmodel hanteren: een koning met een minister-president/eerste minister. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 apr 2013 12:30 (UTC) :::::::::Graag, maar dan is de vraag: ::::::*Is Libertas dan nooit een republiek geweest, maar sinds 1616 het Koninkrijk Libertas? ::::::*Is Libertas sinds "onbepaalde tijd" weer een koninkrijk? ::::::*... ::::::::Wabba The I (overleg) 9 apr 2013 13:26 (UTC) :::::::::Mmm... Onbepaalde tijd? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 apr 2013 13:56 (UTC) :::::::::::Oké. Welke dan? 2013 of ergens (bijvoorbeeld) in de jaren '60? Wabba The I (overleg) 9 apr 2013 14:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wel, we hebben natuurlijk de wikigeschiedenis met bijvoorbeeld Robin Libertatis. Dus, of we zouden dit heel recentelijk moeten doen (2012-2013) of we houden een voorzichtige overgang aan waarbij de Koning steeds meer de rol van staatshoofd overneemt en uitendelijke de president afgeschaft wordt. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 apr 2013 14:48 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ik zou eerder zoiets doen: sinds het jaar XXXX kwam er terug een Koning en door acties tegen de Presidenten kreeg de Koning meer en meer macht. In het jaar XXXX werd het land dan officieel terug het Koninkrijk Libertas en enkele jaren later kreeg de Koning alle macht (geen dictatuur, maar je weet wat ik bedoel). PS: Gelieve zo tegen de kant aan te blijven schrijven. Dat is grappig. Wabba The I (overleg) 9 apr 2013 15:03 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Klingt goed :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10 apr 2013 08:18 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Oké dan. Wat nemen we in de plaats van XXXX? Als we eenmaal dat jaartal weten, maak ik pagina's aan. PS: Libertas telt nu al 2000 pagina's dankzij het Kanaal van Brunant. Wabba The I (overleg) 10 apr 2013 13:16 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Haha, proficiat! :P Ik denk dat we het ergens in de jaren negentig of zo moeten zoeken, en in 2011 of later het afschaffen van de president. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 apr 2013 03:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Of bekijk deze bovenstaande lijst hier zo nu bekijken. Wabba The I (overleg) 11 apr 2013 07:15 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Oké. Ik zou wel het afschaffen van de functie "president" pas heel recentelijk laten geschieden, zodat de wikihistorie toch kan blijven. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13 apr 2013 08:23 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Mmm 2010 of 2011 dan? Wabba The I (overleg) 14 apr 2013 11:48 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::2010 klingt goed :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 apr 2013 06:50 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Oké dan! Ik zal vanalles aanpassen. Het enige wat ik moet weten is welke originele familienaam ze hebben, bij welke Europese koningshuizen ze staan en ik denk dat je bedoelt "klinkt goed". Wabba The I (overleg) 15 apr 2013 17:01 (UTC) Northcity IWO Champions Cup Dear people of Libertas, Maybe it's a bit early, but you have to select your players for the first Northcity IWO Champions Cup in 2016. You can select one man player, one woman player, one men double and one women double. I would like to see some players in Northcity next year. Greetings, Richard Greenwich, president of the Patriam Tennis Organisation Beste Libertanen, Misschien is het een beetje vroeg, maar u moet uw tennisers selecteren voor de eerste Northcity IWO Champions Cup in 2016. U kunt één mannelijke speler, één vrouwelijke speler, één mannelijk dubbel en één vrouwelijk dubbel. Ik zou het waarderen om een aantal spelers volgend jaar in Northcity te zien. Met vriendelijk groet, Richard Greenwich, president van de Patriaamse Tennis Organisatie Niels20020 (Talk) 26 okt 2015 17:24 (UTC)